Pentacle Nightlife Cafe
General Info The Pentacle Nightlife Cafe is a primarily late-opening cafe/ juice/ potion bar run by its owner Baphomet ( ). It has the distinct trait of... well... only being a door. The issue is FINDING said door, wherever it may decide to appear. In an alley? On the side of another business? In a tree? It doesn't discriminate. The cafe itself is obviously much larger on the inside, and welcomes creatures of any and every persuasion, villian or not, as long as they can pay their tab. The Cafe The door to the Pentacle is flashy, not too easy to miss. Its main identifier is a large, neon sign in the shape of a star that gives off a warm, red glow. The dark red ring behind it does not glow, but will spin in place with any movement or activity. When entering the cafe, one will first notice the calm, dark mood lighting, along with the heavy use of dark wood panneling, crimson drapery, and golden accents. The prominent structure in the cafe would be the circular bar in the middle of the floor which surrounds a large, magical shelf made from a gently spinning tornadow of levitation magic and molten gold. Each seat at the bar has a booklet menu listing the cafe's signature drinks and potions. Around the bar, there are tables that can sit anywhere from one to four ponies each, along with a few wall booths. To the right of the bar, there is a sunken lounge for hangouts, complete with a few tables and crimson velvet chairs and couches (This is most likely where one will find Baphomet if they are not bartending). The air is littered with stray magical sparkles, and a few candles float about, aiding anypony in need of a flame. Who will be serving me? Staffing the entire cafe are featureless, pony shaped golems made of gold. They cannot speak or emote, and only serve Baphomet and the customers they are assigned to. Near the lounge area, a small group play instruments to aid in the jazzy aura of the cafe... Don't ask how a creature with no lungs can play the saxophone. Want to tip your staff? Just... I don't know... place a bit on top of your waiter's head. Menus Drinks-''' 'Food-' 'Potions-' ''WARNING! These potions only last a day (From when you drink it to that time the next day) but customers must hoofprint a waver before purchacing or consuming any of Baphomet's homemade potions. These simply change appearence. '''YOU WILL NOT GAIN NEW MAGIC VIA THESE POTIONS. WINGS ONLY FUNCTION FOR ORIGINALLY WINGED CREATURES.'' Other Cafe Info The Back Door In the back of the cafe is a heavy door with six deadbolt locks keeping it shut. Those locks are in place for a reason. Under NO circumstances may anyone other than Baphomet open the door. Do not get near the door. Do not look at the door. Do not even think about the door, or else it's already too late. Philosopher Stones Close trusted friends of Baphomet may be given a Philosopher's Stone; A round stone with a star in the middle that will glow the closer one gets to the Pentacle Cafe's door. Points of Intrest * The band takes song requests... if you speak their language. * You thought about the back door, didn't you? * Drink-and-runs are punishable by eternal torment. * Fight all you want, just don't scuff up the cafe. * Creatures younger than 1000 years old may not sit at the bar... Wait... no... * If you find glitter in your meal, don't return it. It's supposed to be in there. OOC Info * Player does not RP with stolen OCs, Mary Sues or Powergamers. * These symbols and Baphomet themselves are not inherently "satanic". They are not being used in this context. Do not try to bring it up in the MLP universe. You will be ignored. * Do not abuse Baphomet's potions or I will not sell to you again. * STOP THINKING ABOUT THE DOOR. Category:Ponyville Locations